Not pretty, Beautiful
by 00chely00
Summary: Bella is shy and has a hard time with men, especially when her best friend Jenn is around. Now that Edward comes to the picture will Jenn put on a good word for Bella? or keep Edward to herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I've been reading fanfics for 4 years now so I decided to give it a shot and I write one myself. This is my first try so please be gentle. Review all you want! I'm from Chile so forgive if there's some orthography mistake, If anywone wants to be my Beta it would be great! Best wishes for all! :D **

"Bella come on! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Give a second"

"One! There. Now come on, we're late"

"Here it is! I couldn't find my notebook"

"Yeah! Like if your notebook is gonna get me some men"

"What's your problem? We're going to get there anyway and I don't know why you're making such big deal out of this, you always end up with someone at the end of day"

"You're right" I'm so hot that they just cannot resist me!"

I just roll my eyes. That's Jennifer for you. She's my best friend and roommate. I first I thought that we wouldn't get along 'cause we're very different but somehow we just became friends. We meet at our freshmen year in college, my mayor is art and her is business. She is bold and risky, she has long honey hair, bright blue eyes and me well I'm just a plain Jane with boring brown hair and eyes. I'm shy and I hate fighting with people. Some would think that I just let Jen push over me but really is just her personality, is beter that way. Now we're on our senior year and things are still the same.

What she said is actually true, were ever we go men always look at her and I mean ONLY her. It's kind of frustrating when we go out nobody sees me. I'm not saying I'm looking for attention like she is, but it would be nice that someday someone will actually ask ME out instead of her. Trough my life in college I've gone out on a few dates, but most of them were blind dates that Jen set up for me, and really they were just awful. I don't care about their physical appearance but their personalities were disgusting.

One of them took me out to a restaurant and before I even sit he told me to eat quickly because he needed me to get him off on his car! I was fuming! I just turn around and leave but he grabed my arm.

"Hey! What's your problem? Isn't this what you wanted? He asked

"What?"

"Jen told me to go out with you because you were desperate to get some"

"You are lying! I don't even know you, just leave me alone"

When I got to our room I told Jen what happened, she just said

"Please bella you know I would never to that! You're my friend. However you do need to get some! Hahaha"

I let that commentary passed, just like a bunch of them.

Once there was this guy in one of my classes, he always talked to me after class. He was a very nice guy and I thought that maybe he liked me. One day Jen meet me outside my classroom and I presented her to him. Next thing I know they're going out on a date. I was sad 'cause I tough he was going to ask me out. I told Jenn and she said

"God bella! You really think he would ask you out? Look at you! …. I'm just kidding hahaha you know you're pretty Bella, He's just a dumb ass" she still went out with him and he spoke to me again.

Then there was this party and a guy told me if a wanted to go to his room and have a good time. I turn around and went to find Jen so that we could go home, ehen I found her and told her what happened she said

"Really Bella? When was the last time you got properly fucked? Ups sorry I forgot you're still a virgin haha." I end up walking home alone.

The other day I had a presentation on a very important gallery , very few students are selected to show their work there so it was important to me for her to go, but she didn't show up, when I got home she said

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. You see there was this hot guy at work and he ask me out, you know how that thing works" she didn't even ask how the presentation went.

You see that's just jen's humor, she likes to say things like that but really she doesn't mean them.

Today is first day of class, only one more year to go! Jen is just mad because she likes to leave early and meet some freshmen around campus. I just wanna go to classes.

I was waiting for the teacher to arrived when a guy seats next to me. When I turn to look at him I think I die a little. He is geourgeous ! Bronze hair, strong face he seems to be tall and those eyes, beautiful deep green eyes. I'm pretty shure I'm drooling. Then I saw his lips move and I realice he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said Hi!, I'm Edward" god his voice is so smooth.

"oh…. Oh! Hi I'm bella" I said in a small voice

"I've never seen around, you study art?"

"yeah, and you?"

"business"

"My best friend studies that maybe you know her, her name is Jennifer"

"Jennifer Clark?"

"Yeah"

"yes I know her" making a weird face "Although I prefer I didn't"

"why?"

"just …. It's complicated alright? Let's leave it that"

".. ok. "

The teacher arrived and we didn't speak again, when the class ended he left really quick and didn't even say goodbye. Maybe he has another class to get to, yes I'm sure that's way. I'm going to talk to Jen about him, maybe she can put a good word for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to Laibeezer and Pmk Kelly for your reviews, and also to the ones that follow and put favorite on this fanfic , you guys Rock!**

**Here's another chapter! hopefully you'll like it :D**

**A /N : I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does! I just play around with the characters.**

When I got back to the room I found Jen looking for something in my closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh! You scared me! I'm looking for your blue shirt you know that one that's flowy. I need it for a hot date tonight"

"Em ok, I'll get it for you" I didn't have to look much it was hanging right in front of me. How could Jen miss that, she's just so clueless sometimes.

"Here you go" I handed it to her.

"Thanks Bella, you're the best. I knew you would lend it to me it's not like you need it for a date or anything, right? Haha" she walked to the bathroom laughing.

"Hey Jen? I called so that she hears me "Do you know someone called Edward?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I meet him at my class today, we talked and he said that he studies business so I mentioned that maybe he knew you. He said yes, he has bronze hair and green eyes"

"Oh yeah! Edward Cullen! " she said coming out of the bathroom looking perfect. "Well I know Edward veeery well, if you know what I mean hahaha" she laughed

"mmm… you went out on a date with him?" god please say no!

"More like a thousand dates! He's my ex boyfriend"

"What?" My heart dropped. "But you never have boyfriends; you never stay more than a week with the same guy. When did this happen?"

"In freshman year, first semester. We weren't really friends back then Bella, we barely speak and you used to spend all day in the library; well you still do" she snickered "But anyway yeah during that time. We were together for like 4 months or something, I don't really know"

"Four months?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he knows how long we were together. He would remember anniversaries and stuff like that, I was too busy cheating on him to remember"

"What!? Jen!"

"Aw Bella come on! He's hot and everything but so boring! Gosh I swear all he did was talk about his family, friends and books! I mean hello? get a life please!"

"I don't think that's a bad thing, I think is sweet he cares about family and friends, and books? Do you know how many men talk about books? None! Really Jen that's amazing!"

"Of course a bookworm like you would like that. Anyway I need a hot man to feel my needs and he did that but after a month I got bored so I look for fun somewhere ells."

"But what about him? If you didn't want him why cheat on him? Why didn't you end things instead?"

"Seriously Bella. You saw him, he's hot; all the girls envied me. He gave me presents and took me out to dinner, just because I was bored of his dick didn't mean I couldn't get the rest. Anyway after I tried to trap him telling him that I was pregnant he broke up with me"

"What!? You were pregnant and he broke up with you?" surely Edward wouldn't do that; he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"Of course I wasn't, do you think I'm stupid? I was lying to him, I told him that 'cause he has a lot of money and I mean A LOT! So I told him and he bought it! Big time! He wanted to go to the doctor's appointments and stuff, but I told him not worry. I had it all planned out, I woul put a pillow as my belly and when I would hav months a would have a miscarriage. Mean time we would have married and of course I would have access to his money. The perfect plan!"

I couldn't believe she was telling me this, this was awfull!

"But everything blew off when he caught me having sex with his roommate, he keep asking for a paternity test so I had to tell the truth and we broke up. It's a shame really, he's a hot piece of ass with a full wallet" she laughed.

"But Jen! How could you? Lie to him like that, I mean what were you thinking? Poor Edward."

I didn't have words, I was so angry. How could she do that!

"I can't believe you never told me this"

"Yeah well I don't tell you everything about my life Bella, there's a lot you don't know about me. Besides you were never here, always in class of in the library. We never came here; we were mostly at his room. Wait! Now that a think about it we came here once but don't worry I washed your sheets! " she laughed.

" You had sex on my bed? That's disgusting!"

"Aw come on Bella! Leave the prude attitude aside! Is not like is the first time"

"what?" jumping from my bed

"relax, I always clean them after. Why do you care so much about Edward anyway?

"Emm well…." I started to blush

"Bella? Are you blushing? Don't tell me you have a crush on Edward? Hahaha that's hilarious"

"Well I don't know if a crush but he did seemed like a nice guy"

"A hot guy you mean" she snickerd

"Yeah he is attractive I can't deny that, but still I would like to meet him. But I'm not so sure now that I know of your past together. He's you're ex boyfriend It wouldn't be right of me trying something with him. I would never hurt your feelings"

"Please Bella, I'm way over Edward! I assure you I have no feeling for him. I fact I could even talk to him and put a good word for you!" She smiled

"Really?! You would do that?" I'm surprised she said that after everything she told me.

"Of course! What are best friends for"

"But I don't think he will hear you, I mean after what you did to him; he might not even talk to you"

"Of course he will! We're still friends you know"

"really?" I asked with doubt

"Totally! I fact there is party I'm going tonight and I'm sure he'll be there"

"But you said you had a hot date?"

"Yeah. Garret is picking me up and after the party will have some hot fun" she laughed

"So Edward will be there? You'll talk to him?"

"Yes I promise. Why don't you come with me? I'm sure Garret won't mind. That way you can dance and have some fun with Edward" she wiggle her eyebrows.

"Emmm I don't know, you know parties are not really my thing"

"Come on! You'll have fun. Now let's get you ready!"

Hopefully Jen is right !


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Leibeezer, FashanazticNerd97 and TexasTwilight77 for our reviews. Also to the people who put the story on favorite and follow, thank you! :D **

**In this chapter comes the party :D **

**A /N : I don't own Twilight! Stephanie Meyer does! I just play around with the characters.**

I feel so weird looking at myself in the mirror. Who's that girl? Certainly not myself.

Jen did my hair and makeup, a little too over board. She told me to use one of her short skirts and a low cut top; and these shoes! God I'm sure I'm going to kill myself trying to walk on these death traps.

"I look like a hooker Jen, I can't go out like this!"

"What are you saying? That I'm a hooker? I always go out like this; this outfit gets me free drinks you know"

"I'm not saying that you're one. It's just that I don't dress like this, I'm uncomfortable. At least let me wear my jeans"

"No way! I can't let you go out looking like you usually do! What do you think Edward would think if he sees you dress like you want? Now if he sees you dress like this he's gonna love it! He dated me after all, so now you know what he likes. Now let's go, Garret must be waiting outside"

Usually a take the stairs but with these shoes I'm not taking a chance, elevator it is. Once outside there is a very flashy car parked outside our building, like the ones on Pimp my Car. It has lights all over it, definitely not my type of car.

"Garret this is Bella, she's coming to the party as well" She said when we entered the car.

"Well hey there cutie, are you ready for some fun?"

The party wasn't that far only 5 minutes from our dorm. You could see cars parked outside the house and the street, music blaring from the windows. Just by looking at it from outside I knew the house was packed with people. I got a feeling on my stomach, the one that tells you to not do something; maybe this it's not such a good idea.

Jen took my hand and guide me to the house, Garret walked ahead of us. There were people everywhere. I followed Jen for like two hours and no sight of Edward. I was so uncomfortable, there a few drunk guys that make comments on my outfit , I just wanted to leave.

"Jen I think this was a bad idea. I don't see Edward"

"Edward Cullen?" said Garret and I nodded my head "He is here, I saw his car outside when we arrived"

"You know him?

"Yeah, he was my roommate on freshman year. But then he moved out and got himself and apartment. I don't talk to him these days" he said with a smirk

I looked at Jen with a question mark on my face. Was this the guy Edward caught her chitting with?

"He's really good in bed, so I still keep him around" Jen whispered in my ear.

God I want to leave this place, now!

"Jen I want to leave"

"No way Bella, I'm having fun. If you want to leave walk home" She turned round and went to dance with Garret. Yeah, not the first time this has happened.

I walked outside and sit on the porch a little while. Soon I started to get cold, there wasn't much to keep me warm with this clothes. Suddenly a whistle broke me from my thoughts.

"Damn! Look at that ass. Hey there hot stuff, what's your name?" asked a guy while coming closer, he had a creepy look.

"Eeeh .." I started to walk away but these shoes weren't helping to walk faster.

"Hey" where are you going? The guy grabbed my arm and turn me to look at him.

"I'm just going to find my friend" coming out here alone didn't sound like a good idea anymore

"But don't go. Stay here with me; we could have some fun on my car. What you think? He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I … I don't think so" trying to get away but he wouldn't let go of my arm, I could smell the alcohol from his breath.

"You're not going anywhere" He tightened his hold on my arm

"Let me go" I said trying to sound strong but my voice came out weak and scared. I was scared!

"Aw don't get shy with me. You can't speck me to believe that you don't want some fun. Not after dressed like this"

"Really, leave me alone please"

"You're such a cock tease, walking around like this" he circled me with his arms locking me against the wall "I've been following you all night. You teased me with this skirt and this ass!" he grabbed my butt hard.

"Let me go!" I started crying and tried to get free from his hold but he was too strong. He was having none of that; he started to kiss my neck.

" No Please! Please! Let me go" I said struggling, I was crying so hard. Suddenly I heard someone shout

"Hey! She said no fucker!" and the weight of the guy disappeared. I fell to the ground and circled my arms around my legs; I cried on my knees I couldn't stop crying. Someone came closer and said my name

"Bella! Bella are you alright? Are you hurt?" I looked up and it was Edward on his knees in front of me. He dried my tears with his thumb and touched my face looking for damage.

"I … no… just he wouldn't let me go" I cried

"Hey… It's alright. I got you" He hug me and let me cry on his chest. Once I was calmer I said

"I'm sorry "

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault that dickhead couldn't understand de word no"

"but … but I'm dressed like this … and I'm sorry"

"No Bella, it doesn't matter how you are dressed. If a girl says no then it's no. That's it" I'm quiet. I don't know what to say.

"Thank you Edward"

"Don't worry about it. I was coming out of the party when I heard you"

"Yeah I was leaving too but … yeah you know the rest"

"Where's your car? I'll walk you to it"

"I .. I don't have a car. I came with Jen and Garret"

"Garret?" he muttered something else but I didn't hear it " So what? You were walking home?"

"Yes, it's not that far"

"Come on" He helped on my feet " I'll drive you home"


End file.
